The Frozen Blizzard
by N. Yufa
Summary: Jadi jangan salahkan rasaku yang kian membeku. Karena aku membeku sebab badaimu. Oneshot. Kyumin fanfiksi. Boys Love. DLDR!


The Frozen Blizzard

Casts : Kyumin vs Simin

Disclaimer : The casts aren't mine

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love, possibly typo and misstype, weird, and implicit plot

Genre : failed! Romance vs Hurt/Comfort

Happy reading~

Tengadahkan dagu, mencoba bertanya kepada gelayut arakan awan di dinding cakrawala. Berharap cepat mendapat jawaban atas kedatangannya.

"Ku mohon cepat datang~" mata terpejam dan tangan bersatu di dada, mengharap siapapun di atas sana mendengar dan mengabulkan.

Sedikit. Sedikit saja dari banyak waktu yang kau miliki. Luangkan, luangkan untukku. Sekali ini ku mohon padamu. Sempatkanlah...

Apakah kau tahu?  
>Sedetik menunggumu di sini bagaikan semenit. Dan menit-menit yang ku lalui terasa berjam-jam. Tak terhitung berapa kali ku lirik jam yang terlingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanan, membunuh waktu dan berharap kau datang. Tapi sialnya jarum jam yang terus menerus berdetik semakin meyakiniku bahwa-<p>

"Kau tak datang."

Lagi. Kau tak menemuiku di sini. Entah berapa kali kecewa menunggumu. Setidaknya bisakah kau menelpon atau mengirim pesan bahwa kau tak datang? Hingga aku tak harus berdiam diri menunggu dalam kebodohan.

Aku kecewa.  
>Lagi aku kecewa.<br>Tak tahukah dia kalau pertemuan ini sangat penting bagiku? Ya penting bagiku dan TIDAK baginya.

"Sungminnie chagi, ayo siap-siap! Sudah ditunggu di bawah!""

Seruan umma menampar jiwaku untuk segera kembali ke dunia nyata alih-alih memikirkannya. Sudahlah... Lebih baik aku segera berganti baju dan turun menemui mereka.

Dan hari ini hari yang sangat penting bagiku karena hari ini adalah hari...

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau bahagia sekarang hm?" tanyanya sambil mengelus sayang rambutku.

Bahagia? Bahagia kau tanya huh?  
>Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia jika sumber kebahagiaanku sudah kau rebut? Bagaimana?<p>

Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan dia bahagia padahal hatinya nelangsa.

"Ne, Siwon-ah."

Dan akulah orang bodoh itu.

Menghitung hari.  
>Senin-Selasa-Rabu-Minggu.<br>Senin-Selasa-Rabu-

**BRAK**

Ku banting handphone yang masih menunjukkan aplikasi kalender. Ini bahkan sudah menginjak bulan kelima. Dan dia sama sekali tak ada niatan menemuiku.

Menemui? Heck! Bahkan menelpon pun hanya dua kali.

Cho Kyuhyun brengsek! Kau anggap aku ini apa hah?

Padahal hubungan kami sudah memasuki tahun kedua. Awalnya aku begitu bahagia saat dia menyatakan cinta. Ayolah, siapa yang menyangka aku -Lee Sungmin- bisa mendapatkan seorang Ice Prince macam Cho Kyuhyun? Namja tampan, jenius, kaya, keren, cool, heartbreaker, dan sederetan titel lainnya yang makin mendekatkan dia pada kata 'sempurna'? Ku pikir meskipun dia dingin, tapi minimal dia bisa menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat jika bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tapi nyatanya TIDAK. Kyuhyun tetaplah namja dingin yang minim ekspresi.

Ah sudahlah, itu hanya kilasan memori saat aku masih kelas dua Senior High dan dia satu tingkat di bawahku. Sekarang aku ialah namja 20 tahun mahasiswa semester tiga jurusan seni di Universitas Seoul. Jangan tanya soal Kyuhyun, yang jelas saat ini dia masih hidup. Masih kekasihku dan masih menghilang entah kemana. Terakhir ku tahu, dia baru pulang dari kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di luar kota. Dan yah, aku mengetahui itu semua bukan dari Kyuhyun tentunya. Bocah itu sama sekali tak mengabariku. Niat atau jahat? Entahlah. Yang pasti dia akan menyesal tak menemuiku saat ku minta lima bulan lalu.

Dia memegang tanganku lembut, tersenyum menenangkan seperti biasa. Kesan tampan makin bertambah kala lesung pipit dengan indahnya bertengger di wajah tanpa cela miliknya sebelum dia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya. Ah dia memang benar-benar...

"Sudah tak kedinginan chagi?" masih dengan tangan yang mengelus lembut tanganku dia bertanya.

Ku gelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban dan mengembangkan senyum manis padanya.

"Aish, kau ini memang manis sekali Minnie chagi!"

Dia menghentikan laju mobil lalu mengecup lembut pipiku. Otomatis membuat semburat merah lolos di pipi yang sudah disinggahinya.

Ku rasakan pipiku memanas, sepertinya semua darah berganti aliran menuju wajahku. Perlahan ku letakkan tangan di atas pipi yang baru saja dikecupnya, "Siwon-ah..." rengekku. Dan dia menjawab dengan senyum manis dan makin mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami setelah sebelumnya mengecup punggung tanganku.

Dia melajukan mobil kembali dan membiarkanku bergelung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apa aku sudah mulai membuka hati untuknya?

Aku tak perlu repot membuka dan menutup pintu mobil ketika Mansion Keluarga Lee sudah di depan mata. Julukan 'gentleman Siwon' memang bukan bualan belaka. Dia begitu sopan, ramah, dan lembut. Tak heran dia menjadi namja idola di kampusnya. Ya, kami memang belajar di kampus yang berbeda dan lagi dia itu dua tingkat di atasku dengan jurusan manajemen bisnis.

Dia sengaja mengantarku hanya sampai depan rumah karena masih harus menghadiri acara keluarganya. Kami baru saja selesai berkencan seharian, memutari taman hiburan, nonton, dan diakhiri dengan dinner romantis di salah satu hotel milik keluarganya.

Ku bungkukan badan sedikit saat dia selesai menutup pintu mobil, "gomawo untuk hari ini Siwon-ah. Aku senang sekali."

Dia tersenyum kecil lalu memelukku lembut, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku. Ya, dia memang sedikit manja jika sudah berdua saja denganku. Padahal normalnya dia selalu bersikap dewasa dan berwibawa serta tegas.

"Cheon chagi."

Setelah pelukan lembut itu, aku melepaskan diri dari dekapannya dan bersiap memasuki gerbang sebelum-

"Sungminnie..."

-dia menarik tubuhku hingga aku terpojok di antara mobil dan ke dua lengan kekarnya yang berada di masing-masing sisi wajahku. Tentu saja aku gugup. Dan rasanya wajahku tak bisa lebih memerah dari ini. Wajar saja, ini kontak paling intim yang aku rasakan setelah hampir setengah tahun lalu bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ne, waeyo Siwon-ah?" jawabku dengan suara yang ku usahakan tak bergetar.

"Sungmin chagi..." dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata membiarkan apa pun yang akan dilakukan tunanganku ini. Beberapa detik setelahnya, dapat ku rasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Omona~ ciuman pertama kami. Ya ini ciuman pertama kami karena sebelum ini Siwon paling jauh menyentuhku hanya mengecup pipi.

Dia menciumku dengan begitu lembut. Beda sekali dengan ciuman kasar dan penuh dominasi yang selalu ku dapat dari Kyuhyun. Hell! Jangan pikirkan dia di saat seperti ini Sungmin!

"Ugh..." lenguhan keluar dari bibirku saat Siwon dengan lembutnya menjilat dan melumat bergantian bibir atas dan bawahku. Saat aku menggerakkan kepala ke kiri untuk mengimbangi cumbuan yang makin menjadi di bibirku, seketika juga ku dorong tubuhnya hingga dia mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah menyiratkan kebingungan luar biasa.

"Waeyo Sungmin chagi?"

Tak ku hiraukan pertanyaan yang dia tujukan padaku karena-

Aku melihatnya. Dia. Kekasihku. Cho Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan gerbang rumahku dengan ekspresi khas -wajah datar- terdiam mengamati kami. Tangan bersilang di dada dan mata menyorot tajam padaku dan Siwon yang baru saja menyudahi ciuman kami. Sial sial sial! Bagaimana bisa aku tak melihatnya tadi?

"Kyuhyun?" cicitku tak yakin.

Siwon mengikuti arah pandanganku. Dan sepertinya dia juga kaget menyadari seseorang di sana. Terlebih lagi seseorang itu menyaksikan adegan ciuman tadi. Kekagetan Siwon makin mengembang kala mendengar kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"Padahal aku ke sini ingin melamarmu Lee Sungmin! Heck! Apa yang ku dapat sekarang? Kau bercumbu dengan namja lain. Dasar brengsek!" kalimat terakhir diucapkannya sembari meludah.

Aku sempat terbelalak mendengar makian yang Kyuhyun cibirkan sebelum dia menarikku cepat dan membenturkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Menciumku sekasar yang ia bisa. Sekuat tenaga aku mendorong tubuhnya agar pagutan kami terlepas. Membuang jauh pikiran kalau aku memang merindukan sentuhannya. Tapi tidak dalam kondisi dia emosi seperti ini.

Dan tentu saja usahaku sia -sia mengingat tubuhku jauh lebih kecil darinya dan juga ciuman panas darinya yang membuat tubuhku lemas. Aku hampir saja kehabisan napas sebelum ku rasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Nuguya? Apa yang kau lakukan pada tunanganku hah?" teriak Siwon setelah menarik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Dia namjachinguku!" Kyuhyun tak kalah berteriak dan segera melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Siwon hingga membuat namja atletis itu terhuyung.

Siwon mengusap percikan darah yang mengalir pelan dari sudut mulutnya dan bersiap membalas Kyuhyun. Aku segera memeluk tubuhnya dan merendahkan kepalanya hingga mulutku tepat di telinganya lalu membisikkan kalimat yang membuatnya tersenyum lega. Dia mengecup keningku sekilas kemudian beranjak memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkanku bersama Kyuhyun.

Ku hampiri tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya singkat sebelum berjinjit untuk menciumnya.

"Mianhae Kyu," lirihku setelah sentuhan singkat tadi usai.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari bermaksud merengkuh tubuhku namun aku segera menjauh membuatnya memeluk ruang hampa dan menghela napas kecewa.

"Mianhae Kyu, kau terlambat. Aku sudah bertunangan dengan namja yang kau pukul tadi. Namanya Choi Siwon. Dan perlu kau tahu sebulan lagi aku akan berganti marga menjadi Choi."

"K-kau bercanda kan Minnie? Kau tak serius kan? Kau bohong kan Lee Sungmin!" bentakan keras ku dapat saat dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, tapi aku sadar bukan kemarahan yang menyelimutinya, namun lebih pada penyesalan dan kekecewaan.

"Salahmu Kyu!" aku ikut berteriak. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar bentakanku. Menarik napas pelan, aku mulai berbicara dengan nada yang lebih halus, "Salahmu meninggalkanku tanpa kejelasan. Salahmu juga tak mau menemuiku lima bulan lalu padahal aku sudah memohon padamu, berkata bahwa apa yang akan aku sampaikan sangat penting. Dan salahmu juga hingga aku harus menerima pertunangan dan pernikahanku dengan Siwon. Kau pikir aku terima begitu saja hah? Tidak Kyu. Aku memohon-mohon bahkan sampai berlutut di depan umma dan appa agar perjodohanku dibatalkan. Padahal jika kau datang, aku masih bisa mengubah segalanya. Aku tak harus menerima semua ini. Lima bulan lalu adalah hari pertunanganku dan Siwon Kyu."

Ku perhatikan wajahnya. Dia hanya diam. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Appa dan umma bersedia membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Siwon andai saja aku dapat membuktikan jika aku telah mempunyai namjachingu dan membawanya ke depan mereka. Tapi apa Kyu? Kau mengacuhkanku dan membiarkanku menunggumu seperti orang bodoh sebelum Siwon datang dan mengajakku pulang. Bahkan sampai detik ini kau hanya menghubungiku dua kali. Itu pun lewat telepon. Padahal selama lima bulan ini adalah masa terberatku harus memulai penjajakan dengan Siwon sementara hatiku terus menjerit mengharapmu kembali. Ke mana saja kau Kyu? Kemana hah? Kau jahat! Jahat!"

Aku mulai menangis dan memukul-mukul dadanya.

23 Januari. Hari pernikahanku. Pernikahanku dengan Choi Siwon. Pernikahan kami.

Aku begitu bingung harus bahagia atau malah bersedih.

Ku tatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Tubuh mungil untuk ukuran namja berbalut stelan putih. Mata sedikit bengkak akibat terlalu lama menangis. Menangisi entah apa aku tak tahu. Mungkin menangis bahagia? Bodoh! Mana ada menangis bahagia sampai mata bengkak begitu!

Aku menghela napas. Entah kenapa masih berharap pada bocah Cho satu itu. Padahal hari ini aku akan resmi menyandang gelar 'nyonya' Choi.

Huh, tenangkan diri Lee Sungmin! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik sa-

Geu nuga nuga mworaedo nareun sangwan obgado  
>Geu nuga nuga yokhaedo nomanbarabun dago<p>

"Yoboseyo?" sapaku setelah menekan tombol answer pada handphone pink milikku.

"Mwo?" teriakku seketika.

Ruangan dengan furniture putih mendominasi dan bau obat-obatan menyerbak. Kamar nomor 0103.

"Kau tahu Kyu? Harusnya hari ini aku berdiri di depan altar. Mengucap janji suci atas nama Tuhan dan berganti marga di usiaku yang keduapuluh. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku Kyu." kataku pada sesosok namja yang terbaring di ranjang pasien dengan tangan dan kaki penuh perban.

Dengan agak meringis namja itu berbicara, "Minnie chagi, ku mohon kembali padaku. Kembalilah padaku Sungminnie. Jebal... Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, lebih baik aku mati saja daripa-" segera ku bungkam dia dengan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

Hah, kemana perginya arogansimu yang agung Tuan Cho? Baru kali ini ku dengar kau memohon sebegitunya.

"Bagaimana dengan 'kita' Minnie chagi? Apa kau tetap akan menikah dengan namja itu?"

Ku elus wajah tampannya sementara dia memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhanku. Lalu setelah beberapa lama memantapkan hati, dengan tersenyum kecut aku menjawab, "Mianhae Kyu. Jeongmal mianhaeyo..."

FIN

Sumpah ini fanfic Kyumin asli! #plak #digebukreader  
>Entah kenapa kok jd berkesan Simin ya? Padahal ide awal dan akhir pair utama di sini Kyumin till the end.<p>

Uhm, adakah yg gak mudheng cerita di atas? Karena author ragu penyajian fanfiksi ini dapat dimengerti maksudnya oleh para reader. Saya sadar banyak plothole di fanfiksi ini dan juga ending yang gak jelas alias opened ending. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, mind to review? #sparkleeyes


End file.
